reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Carcano Rifle
The is one of the rare weapons available in Red Dead Redemption. It was the service rifle of the Italian Army, a weapon that would have been quite rare in the American West and is a symbol of changing times, morals and ideals. Description It performs in a similar manner to the Rolling Block rifle, however, it holds 6 rounds in a magazine and so has a far faster rate of fire and reload time. In multiplayer, it does less damage than the Rolling Block rifle against players, as it can only perform a one-shot-kill with a headshot, and the Rolling Block can kill with a single shot to the body. The Carcano Rifle's bullets travel at a faster velocity than the Rolling Block, meaning that the shots won't need to be anticipated as much, resulting in the bullet hitting the moving target more effectively. It is quite useful for hunting Deer, Elk and Grizzly Bears. Acquisition Single Player *The Carcano Rifle can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Blackwater for $1100, or $550 if you have high Honor and Fame $225 if you are wearing the savvy merchant outfit. *As a second option, the player can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 28. **The "Carcano Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *In Free Roam Multiplayer mode, it can be found in a chest in the Nosalida gang hideout. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. Undead Nightmare *In the Undead Nightmare, both the Carcano Rifle and the Mauser Pistol, can be obtained by completing the Rank 5 Undead Sharpshooter Challenge. Tips and Tricks *The Carcano is a mediocre rifle to use when first initiating combat with gangs of outlaws occupying Gang Hideouts. It indeed has 5 rounds, however, it has less accuracy when compared to the Rolling Block Rifle. The Rolling Block Rifle only has 1 round, yet can be used to pick off targets from up to 500 yards away in-game. *When engaging multiple enemies at medium range, it can be helpful to switch between the Carcano Rifle and a weapon with auto-aim to quickly acquire targets. *While aiming in the direction of enemies, a white ray appears around the scope to indicate where the enemy is. *You can fire all five rounds of the Carcano Rifle before having to exit Dead Eye. This is useful in Bounty Hunter missions when you want to capture the outlaw alive; simply get into a good sniper position and kill the horses. Trivia * *The real-world Carcano holds 6 rounds as opposed to the 5 in game. *Often, in both Single and Multiplayer game modes, the Carcano Rifle will register a greatly inaccurate shot if the crosshairs are not on target; the bullet appears to drop if the shot would not have directly resulted in a kill. Bugs *Sometimes when buying the Carcano rifle from the Gunsmith in Blackwater, it will disappear from the inventory; the only way to get it back is to reload the game and try buying it again. Gallery File:Carcano.jpg File:M1903.jpg File:Rdr_sniper_view.png Carcano-Rifle.png Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- es:Fusil Carcano Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rare Weapons